


Liquid Courage

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunken Flirting, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Fire Baron knows he has game, but- of course, the one guy he really wants to flirt with leaves him completely tongue-tied and useless. God damn Kill Master.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Done on request for friends on Brutal Legend discord, original prompt was- "FB/KM, for once FB is the nervous one trying to hit on someone".

Liquid courage was a Titan’s blessing if anyone asked Fire Baron. It was what helped him get through the weirdest shit. From fighting the doom to torching demons, beer was something that the barons as a whole embraced, to say the least. Sometimes all you really needed to do was knock back a drink if you wanted to achieve something. 

Right now, it was going to be a nice crutch to get him through actually flirting with the most stone-faced man he met in a while. Fuck Kill Master for being so damn hot. If he had been fugly things would have been _fine_. 

He unscrewed the cap of his flask, knocking it back quickly. He wasn’t sure if it was actually beer or gasoline, but it sure as hell didn’t matter right now. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, tucking the flask back into his vest before striding up to the bassist. 

Kill Master leveled him with a curious look. “Need something?” 

Fire Baron had a few lines on tap, all good sexy, sexy lines he could use. Instead, his mouth and brain decided to fuck him over. Nothing could just be simple apparently. 

“I like your face.” Fire Baron wanted to kick his own dick in, _what the fuck_?

Kill Master arched a brow, bringing his sunglasses up to peer at the other man. “Yeah?” 

“Good face.” _God damn it_.

“Yeah.” Kill Master tilted his head a little, still peering at Fire Baron as if he was a steel quilled urchin who upended himself. “Sure you didn’t smash your head in doing something stupid?” 

“I wanna smash my lips against yours.” Okay, better, but also still terrible. God, he could seduce anyone in a 30-mile radius and he’s reduced to this? He was a sex god in a leather vest, why the fuck did one man reduce him down to this? 

Kill Master grunted, “Sit on the healing bed.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bike bed, picking up his bass. He expertly started tuning the bass, muttering under his breath all the while. 

“Okay.” Fire Baron slapped his hand against his forehead, managing to regain his control over his mouth to brain filter for a moment. “No- no- I- fuck!” He could salvage this somehow or find a way to back the fuck out. 

“I’ll fuck you when you don’t got a head injury, you nitwit.” Kill Master groused back, motioning again. Fire Baron openly blinked in surprised, finding himself stumbling onto the bike bed now. 

Well, that didn’t go to plan, but it was good enough.


End file.
